Kyouya's Match
by kiannelovesanime
Summary: Miyoko is Tamaki's sister. Kyouya Ootori is her first love and broken heart. She fled to Paris to heal and find her heart again. She came back when she thought that she's over him. But it surprised her when her heart seems to recognize how it feels whenever Kyouya is around. And it seems Kyouya is showing signs of caring even when he is already about to get married.


What happens when the host club gets a surprise visit from Tamaki's sister? Tamaki's sister who is annoyed with Kyouya Ootori? Will Miyoko Suoh have enough patience to stay long enough for her to be with her brother Tamaki before she goes to Paris? Or will her patience fade just like her smile whenever Kyouya is around?

Disclaimer: I do not own OuranHigh School Host Club ;)

At the host club:

Everyone was busy in the club. The members were busy when suddenly the door opened and a dark haired girl appeared. The members except for Haruhi was shocked when they recognized the girl.

''M-miyoko?'' Tamaki succeeded to utter after a while

The girls all stared at the me with envy while I walked towards Tamaki. And it made me feel uncomfortable.

''Hey Miyo-chan!'' Hani dashed at me and beamed his super cute smile.

''Hey Hani-sempai'' I smiled sweetly back.

''How are you Miyoko?'' All the other host club member greeted me

''After I finished my vacation in Paris, I came back to have a vacation. I missed Tamaki nii-chan so much. I also missed you guys.'' I smiled as I watched the members one by one but my smile faded when my gaze finally settled on Kyouya and was replaced by a smirk.

''I think you have a new member guys'' I smiled as she stared at Haruhi sweetly.

''I'm Miyoko Suoh, and you are? handing out a hand.

''Her name is Haruhi'' Kyouya answered without even looking at me.

'' uh yeah, my name's Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet Tamaki-sempai's sister.'' Haruhi said unsure of the way Kyouya and the new comer act.

I, to everyone's surprise hugged her. I smiled at Haruhi and all the other members of the host club. Except for Kyouya who is busy tapping the keyboard of his computer.

'' uh is it just me or there is really something wrong here?'' I heard Haruhi whisper to Kaoru who was the nearest to her. Kaoru shrugged as if he doesn't want to get involved in whatever problem I and Kyouya have.

I went straight to the table where my brother was sitting with two other dreamy eyed girls who was busy staring at my brother. Oh I can never get used to all the girls drooling over Tamaki. He smiled at me and excused himself from the girls.

'' How are you Miyo?'' he asked me. his voice was serious but his face is full of concern.

''I'm fine nii-chan, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself now.'' I smiled at him.

He obviously didn't believe me when I said it. Because he eyed at me suspiciously. I laughed halfheartedly at his reaction.

''Don't stare at me as if you're going to kill me nii-chan. You know I'm not afraid of you.''

He laughed at me and ruffled my hair. Just like what he does to me when we were still young.

''Hey! my hair's gonna be messy!'' I exclaimed laughing at my brother.

''You're still my little sister and I won't let Anyone hurt you. No one can hurt you.'' Tamaki turned around and went back to his table where the girls were sitting a while ago. And went back to being his old self again. acting like a prince to those girls who were their customers.

I went to a vacant table where I can just watch the club. I asked Mori-sempai if I can just watch them and he agreed. Everyone was busy. Girls were coming in and out the club dreamy eyed. Some have even heart shaped eyes. I watched the members make their own spell on every girl . All except for Kyouya who was sitting on a table in front of me. He is busy tapping the keyboard of his laptop. He raised his head and eyes met. I dropped my gaze when a smile curved on his lips.

'Darn it! i shouldn't feel so bothered about him.' my mind shouted, eyes focused on my phone.

'_Can he just look away or something? Why does he have to look at this way?' _

I can't do anything when he looks at me like I'm some kind of amusement.

_'Now what's going to happen while I'm here?'_ my mind's been bugging me.

ouch ! my fingers are already hurting.

but it's okay, at least I already finished chapter 1

review please. thanks !


End file.
